The Mission Briefing for the Papa Bear Awards 2009
by konarciq
Summary: It was the height of summer. Not like the usual time for this one special broadcast from London...
1. Invitation and categories

Right, I haven´t gotten round to writing a proper Mission Briefing yet (too caught up in the spell The Pied Piper suddenly threw over me :-) but it´s about time we get started on the next Papa Bear Award.

This time for the stories from 2008, and I warn you: there are a lot! But about two-third of them are short stories, so I think we should manage to read quite a few!

There are a few new categories. Here´s the entire list:

**Best Drama**

A story (5000 words or more) with the strongest, most compelling dramatic impact.

**.**

**Best Short Story - Drama**

A short story (less than 5000 words) with the strongest, most compelling dramatic impact.

**.**

**Best Comedy**

The funniest story (5000 words or more).

**.**

**Best Short Story – Comedy **

The funniest short story (less than 5000 words).

**.**

**Most Unique Story**

A story with a unique plot twist, unusual writing style,

or one that is simply just strange and…

well… unique!

**.**

**Best Special Story**

Several old categories combined in one:

stories based on a challenge, crossovers,

and stories based on an original episode from the TV-series

**.**

**Best General Story**

A category for stories that don´t fit in anywhere else!

(and consequently cannot be nominated elsewhere, save for "best overall story")

See rules at the site for further explanation.

**.**

**Best Poem or Song **

A category that speaks for itself!

**.**

**Best Slash Story **

Controversial or not, with this kind of story boosting this past year,

we can´t very well leave out a category for the best story involving slash!

**.**

**Best Portrayal of a Canon Character **

Best character performance from a canon character

(i.e. a character that was created and appeared in the actual show).

**.**

**Best Original Character**

Best original character created for a story

that you would have enjoyed seeing in the actual show.

**.**

**Best Teaser**

The most tickling teaser or summary

that makes you want to read the story right away!

**.**

**Best Quote**

The most interesting (funniest or moving or silly or so very true or...) line

a character (canon or original) said in a story.

No entire conversations; keep it short.

Note: the quote must make sense even outside its proper original context.

**.**

**Best Overall Story**

If someone were only going to read one single piece of Hogan's Heroes fanfiction,

this would be the one you´d recommend.

.

You may nominate two entries in each category, but authors are not allowed to nominate their own work. (Authors are allowed to _vote_ for their own work later on, once someone else has nominated it.)

You may nominate one and the same story in several categories if applicable. See the PBA-homepage for the very few restrictions!

Nominations are only accepted by email, and can be sent to the same address as before: papabearawards at yahoo dot com. Sign with your name and (if you have one) your ffnet-ID. The honour system applies!

Final date for nominations is May 15th, 2009.

.

Sorry, I just found out I can´t upload things to my website from this computer (after the move, I still don´t have internet at home "thanks" to the phonecompany who sent me the wrong modem...) so the PBA-site still has to go with the old info. Hopefully I´ll be able to update it soon!

For any questions, don´t hesitate to contact us at papabearawards at yahoo dot com!

Anyway: have fun reading and deciding again, and we hope to get in many nominations!

(And I still owe you guys a proper Mission Briefing, too!)

Sue & Margherita


	2. Winning authors of 2007, please report!

People, so far we´ve only been able to send out the awards to TWO of the winning authors of the PBA 2008!

Where´s the rest of you?

Please report in with your email address at: **papabearawards** at **yahoo** dot **com**, for we can´t send you your award through the ffnet´s Private Messaging system!

As for the new election: there is a fair hope that I´ll be able to upload the list of stories etc this weekend, so keep an eye out!

* * *

Quick update: the story **Broken** (by Nitestalker) is up for nomination as well. The author informed us that for some strange reason she can´t get into her account, and thus can´t change the "in progress" to "complete".

One more thing: the stories **Sticks and Stones** (by Jordanna Morgan) and all of **Theater of War** (by TOW) may be published on ffnet during 2008, but they had already been published years ago on the site Webstalag 13, and consequently they have already participated in an earlier edition of the PBA. And won awards there (Theater of War even won several). So they will not be up for nomination again this year!

.


	3. The list of stories is available now!

Good news: the lists with eligible stories are finally up! If you go to my profile (click on the authorlink "konarciq" at the top of this page), you will find the link to my homepage there.

Go to my homepage and right at the top, under "What´s New?" you´ll find a direct link to Hogan´s Heroes fanfiction: the Papa Bear Awards 2009.

There, you will find all the necessary information you need to participate in the nominations.

Three small matters.

1) There are still two stories of which we do not know whether they are completed or not. We did include them at the bottom of the story-lists: **The Letter** (by leftygal) and **Lasting Impressions Redone** (by Bobbleheadcollection). These two stories **seem** to be complete, but are not marked as such. As long as we don´t get a reply from their authors, The Letter and Lasting Impressions Redone are preliminarily eligible for nomination.

2) We have not yet read all the stories. If you know of any other stories that should be eligible for nomination in special categories like "special" (e.g. challenge, crossover, based on original episode) or "slash" etc, please let us know asap!

3) Please read the guidelines for the categories carefully!

* * *

We hope you´ll have fun reading and deciding again, and remember: nominations have to be in by May 15th, 2009!

.


	4. An extra story!

Attention: new story added to the list of eligible stories!

.

**Reliving the Past**, written by Nitestalker. Can be found right here at ffnet. I´ll update the PapaBearAwards site as soon as possible, but there are no special strings attached (no special or slash story etc).


	5. Last two pending stories removed

The last two pending stories on the list of eligible stories have now been removed. After two requests for information to their respective authors, and three weeks without a reply, we've decided to drop these two stories: **The Letter** and **Lasting Impressions Redone** from the list. If indeed they were completed anyway, we'll reserve a place for them in next year's PBA.

Hope you're all busy (re-)reading and trying to decide which stories are worth nomination!


	6. And here are the nominees!

And here are the stories, characters, quotes and teasers that have been nominated!  
So if you haven´t read them yet, now would be a good time to start!

Your votes have to be in by **July 15th, 2009**!

(More details, as well as links to the nominated stories, can be found on the PBA-site:  
follow the homepage link in my (konarciq´s) profile!)

**

* * *

**

Best drama

A death in barracks 2  
A life blown apart  
A Papa Bear of his very own  
Broken  
Code name Angel  
Hogan´s ghost  
I´ll be seeing you  
Reliving the past  
Soul storm  
The dark menace  
Waking

**Short drama:**

A friend in need  
After the escape  
An argument amongst brothers  
Can´t stand the sight of blood  
Mother and son  
Remembrance  
Shocking  
Still flying  
To everything, there is a season

**Comedy:**

Hogan´s ghost  
The Ghostley witch  
The Mary Sue experiments

**Short Comedy**

From the dossier of RE Hogan  
It´s what´s for dinner  
Let´s scream for ice-cream  
O Tannenbaum  
Surprise  
The Mary Sue reports  
To everything, there is a season

**Overall story:**

A death in barracks 2  
A Papa Bear of his very own  
Cherry pie  
Code name Angel  
Forget me not  
It´s what´s for dinner  
Remembrance  
Return to the skies  
The Mary Sue experiments

**Most u****nique story:**

A life blown apart  
A Papa Bear of his very own  
From the dossier of RE Hogan  
Hogan´s ghost  
No greater love  
The Mary Sue experiments  
The Mary Sue reports  
Waking

**Best special story:**

Boldly to go  
Burkhalter´s musings  
Carter´s tribe  
Just another busy day  
Stalag 13 meets Harry Potter?  
Under suspicion

**General story**

A Papa Bear of his very own  
Cherry pie  
Forget me not  
From the dossier of RE Hogan  
No silent night  
To everything, there is a season

**Poem/song**

A leader of men  
Apologize  
Hogan´s Heroes march  
Point of view

**Slash**

A hollow prison  
Can´t sleep  
Cigarette kisses  
Dance  
The bet

**Canon character:**

Carter in Cherry Pie  
Carter in Forget me not  
Carter in Shocking  
Hochstetter in Code name Angel  
Hochstetter in O Tannenbaum  
Hochstetter in Picturing a happy place  
Hogan in A friend in need  
Hogan in A Papa Bear of his very own  
Hogan in From the dossier of RE Hogan  
Newkirk in A friend in need  
Schultz in It´s what´s for dinner

**Original character**

Lisal Berger/Angel in Code name Angel  
Heidi in No greater love  
Hella die Hexe in The Ghostley witch  
Mrs Hogan in Mother and son  
Noel Jackman in The dark menace  
Capt. Joseph Koch in Broken  
Oberst Linzer in Picturing a happy place  
Sandy Miller in Carter´s tribe  
Lt. Karl Weber in A Papa Bear of his very own

**Best teaser:**

A Papa Bear of his very own  
Broken  
Forget me not  
From the dossier of RE Hogan  
Hogan´s Heroes march  
It´s what´s for dinner  
No silent night  
O Tannenbaum  
Pantomime season  
Return to the skies  
Shocking  
Ten thousand candles

**Quote:**

"Colonel Hogan... I know the rations have not been so good lately.  
But surely it must be against regulations to _eat_ your own men!"  
(Schultz in It´s what´s for dinner)

"Eh, these Germans are all gristle and grease, mon Colonel.  
I cannot work with substandard ingredients."  
(LeBeau in It´s what´s for dinner)

"Steady, don´t let him get to you.  
Think about the stink, only the stink and nothing but the stink."  
(Hogan thinking in Surprise!)

The sergeant with the matinee-idol looks could make a gourmet dinner out of a pair of army boots,  
which probably explained why the US Army in its infinite wisdom had made him a mechanic.  
(the narrator in Pantomime season)

"Well, what would you do if people treated you like you were stupid and kept telling you to shut up?"  
"I'd shoot them."  
(Carter and Hochstetter in Carter´s tribe)

"Yes, I know that Papa Bear operates in the area. So does my aunt, remember?"  
(Oberst Linzer in Picturing a happy place)

* * *

And of course congratulations to the authors who saw their work nominated:

**Alone on a Pumpkin, Atarah Derek, Bits and Pieces, Captain Smirk, ColHogan, ****  
Fantasy Forest, GSJessica, Hogan´s Helga, Jennaya, Johnny Davenport,  
Jordanna Morgan, Jordre, konarciq, Lady WhiteHaven, LJ Groundwater, Marleen23,  
Missie DuCaine, Mistress V, Nitestalker, psychopomp, Sacskink, Scotty McSpockirk,  
snooky-9093, snossy, The Ducky Pirate, Tuttle4077 **and** Zoey Traner.**

* * *

And now: ready, set, READ!

And remember, your votes have to be in by **July 15th, 2009**!


	7. Now available: easy polls!

Good news: now it is possible, too, to vote in simple polls!

If you´re a member of the yahoogroup "hogansheroes", you will find a poll for every category in the polls-section there. All you have to do is click on your favourites!

And of course, votes are just as welcome by email: papabearawards at yahoo dot com!


	8. Counting stay tuned!

We are counting the votes.

Stay tuned for the results!

(and I think some authors are not going to believe their eyes!)


	9. And the winners are

And here they are:

**the results of the Papa Bear Awards 2009!**

And we'll start with the two biggest winners of all:

a difference of _five_ votes between gold and silver in the categories

* * *

Short Comedy

_Gold:_

**IT´S WHAT´S FOR DINNER**

by Jordanna Morgan

***

_Silver:_

**O Tannenbaum**

by Atarah Derek

***

_Bronze:_

**From the Dossier of R.E. Hogan**

by Lady WhiteHaven

_

* * *

_

and

Short Drama

_Gold:_

**REMEMBRANCE**

by Snooky-9093

***

_Silver:_

**A Friend in Need**

by Bits and Pieces

_and_

**Can´t Stand the Sight of Blood**

by Atarah Derek

_and_

**Still Flying**

by Jennaya

***

_Bronze:_

**Mother and Son**

by LJ Groundwater

_and_

**Shocking**

by Johnny Davenport

* * *

_On to the rest!_

Best drama:

_Gold:_

**CODE NAME ANGEL**

by Jennaya

***

_Silver:_

**Soul Storm**

by Zoey Traner

***

_Bronze:_

**A Life Blown Apart**

by ColHogan

_and_

**Broken**

by Nitestalker

* * *

Best Comedy:

_Gold:_

**THE MARY SUE EXPERIMENTS**

by lots of authors

***

_Silver:_

**Hogan´s Ghost**

by Alone on a Pumpkin

_and_

**The Ghostley Witch**

by konarciq

* * *

Best Special Story:

_Gold:_

**BURKHALTER´S MUSINGS**

by Jennaya

***

_Silver:_

**Carter´s Tribe**

by Marleen23

***

_Bronze:_

**Boldly to Go**

by Mistress V

* * *

Most Unique Story:

_Gold:_

**FROM THE DOSSIER OF R.E. HOGAN**

by Lady WhiteHaven

_and_

**THE MARY SUE EXPERIMENTS**

by lots of authors

***

_Silver:_

**A Life Blown Apart**

by ColHogan

_and_

**A Papa Bear of His Very Own**

by Jordre

***

_Bronze:_

**No Greater Love**

by Atarah Derek

* * *

Best General Story:

_Gold:_

**CHERRY PIE**

by The Ducky Pirate

***

_Silver:_

**A Papa Bear of His Very Own**

by Jordre

_and_

**Forget Me Not**

by Bits and Pieces

_and_

**No Silent Night**

by konarciq

***

_Bronze:_

**To Everything, There Is a Season**

by Zoey Traner

* * *

Best Poem or Song:

_Gold:_

**HOGAN´S HEROES MARCH**

by konarciq

***

_Silver:_

**A Leader of Men**

by ColHogan

***

_Bronze:_

**Point of View**

by Fantasy Forest

* * *

Best Slash Story:

_Gold:_

**A HOLLOW PRISON**

by Hogan´s Helga

***

_Silver:_

**The Bet**

by Bits and Pieces

***

_Bronze:_

**Cigarette Kisses**

by Missie DuCaine

* * *

Best Overall Story:

_Gold:_

**RETURN TO THE SKIES**

by LJ Groundwater

***

_Silver:_

**Code Name Angel**

by Jennaya

***

_Bronze:_

**A Death in Barracks Two**

by ColHogan

_and_

**It´s What´s for Dinner**

by Jordanna Morgan

* * *

Best Portrayal of a Canon Character:

_Gold:_

**HOCHSTETTER** in **CODE NAME ANGEL**

by Jennaya

***

_Silver:_

**Hogan** in **From the Dossier of R.E. Hogan**

by Lady WhiteHaven

_and_

**Schultz** in **It´s What´s for Dinner**

by Jordanna Morgan

***

_Bronze:_

**Carter** in **Forget Me Not**

by Bits and Pieces

_and_

**Newkirk** in **A Friend in Need**

by Bits and Pieces

* * *

Best Original Character:

_Gold:_

**LISAL BERGER** / **ANGEL** in **CODE NAME ANGEL**

by Jennaya

***

_Silver:_

**Lt. Karl Weber** in **A Papa Bear of His Very Own**

by Jordre

_and_

**Noel Jackman** in **The Dark Menace**

by ColHogan

***

_Bronze:_

**Oberst Linzer** in **Picturing a Happy Place**

by Captain Smirk

* * *

Best Tickling Teaser:

_Gold:_

**SOMETIMES, IT'S NOT THE GERMANS THAT CAUSE THE PROBLEMS.**

(From the Dossier of R.E. Hogan, by Lady WhiteHaven)

***

_Silver:_

**The prisoners learn there are some things even Schultz won't eat.**

(It´s What´s for Dinner, by Jordanna Morgan)

***

_Bronze:_

**London, we have a problem: all the characters got mixed up!**

(Pantomime Season, by Sacskink)

_and_

**Major Hochstetter has a little sentimental moment in his office.**

(O Tannenbaum, by Atarah Derek)

* * *

Best Quote:

_Gold:_

**"COLONEL HOGAN... **

**I KNOW THE RATIONS HAVE NOT BEEN SO GOOD LATELY. **

**BUT SURELY IT MUST BE AGAINST REGULATIONS ****TO **_**EAT**_** YOUR OWN MEN!"**

(Schultz in It´s What´s for Dinner, by Jordanna Morgan)

***

_Silver:_

"**Well, what would you do if people treated you like you were stupid and kept telling you to shut up?"**

"**I'd shoot them."**

(Carter & Hochstetter in Carter´s Tribe, by Marleen23)

***

_Bronze:_

**"Eh, these Germans are all gristle and grease, mon Colonel. **

**I cannot work with substandard ingredients."**

(LeBeau in It´s What´s for Dinner, by Jordanna Morgan)

_and_

**The sergeant with the matinee-idol looks could make a gourmet dinner out of a pair of army boots, **

**which probably explained why the US Army in its infinite wisdom had made him a mechanic.**

(the narrator in Pantomime Season, by Sacskink)

* * *

Congratulations to all the happy winners of course!

And thanks to all of you who participated: with stories, with nominations, with votes and with enthusiasm!

It has been great fun for us, and we hope to see you again in next year´s PBA!

(Here and there I´ve seen people mention in reviews that they want to nominate this or that story or quote for the PBA of 2010...  
so keep your eyes open when you´re reading new stories!)

.

Finally: a kind request to the winners who have _not_ voted by email to report at

**papabearawards at yahoo dot com**

in order to receive their awards.

They´ll be sent out in the coming weeks, but we do need an email-address for that!

.

For now: enjoy the summer, keep reading and writing,

and we´ll report back to you by the end of the year with info on the next PBA!

.

Sue and Margherita

(who kindly wish to thank all those who voted for their work!)


End file.
